House Vespertilo
House Vespertilo is an odd group of families. Having broken up and scattered across the Empire. While the world of Savilen has been declared their Capital-World, the house themselves have become dotted throughout the vast swathes of the Empire, taking up various aliases and remaining hidden from greater noble houses that have pursued them across the cosmos. Their original titles are only used when the situation demands it. History Foundation House Vespertilo was immediately founded after the First Great Expansion of the Nova Anglian Empire, after the world of Savilen was conquered and liberated from the tyrannical rule of Harold Vespertilo, an imfamous pirate within the Prasinus System. Harold and the rest of his followers surrendered after a hard fought battle, and then went on to found the infamous House Vespertilo known today. Because of their history as pirates, House Vespertilo was always looked upon with scrutiny and uncertainty, even more so after Harold Vespertilo betrayed Nova Anglian Forces during the Wilushian Suppression Campaign. Scattered With resources declining, and any say they had previously wiped through blackmail and espionage, the House knew full well that their next decisions would be life or death. Desperate to survive, the House made way to the planet Savilen and scattered themselves across the stars, in hopes that they could continue to be accepted as a political house, yet be free of the risk of political murder from other houses. Current state of the House Now, the House have become Insurgents and plot the downfall of the Empire and its Emperor, through various assassinations of high ranking individuals and royal family members. This method could be a play on the fact that Rodrigo was accused of the murder of his spouse, Chrystal Solar. Families Vespertilo "Soar through the stars of your own ambitions." Family Vespertilo ' (Pronounciation: '/vase.peur.tea.lo/) The ruling family of House Vespertilo, this family is responsible for the House's betrayal against the Empire, and will see that House Andromeda is exterminated and removed from the throne of the Nova Anglian Empire. Under the rule of the paranoid, cruel, and selfish man known as Alphonse Vespertilo and his son Rodrigo, along with Dayana Canadia as acting Lady of the House, the Vespertilo Family are deceitful and (some might say) heartless, as rumors have aroused that Alphonse murdered his wife in cold blood before taking Dayana as his queen. Canadia "Burn the corrupt and their beliefs to ash." Family Canadia (Pronounciation: /can.eh.dee.ah/) Is the proxy family of the House and Vespertilo Family. They serve as the fanatical servants and second-in-command, often active as the field agents of the House during wartime. Led by Basileus Canadia, a once profound Brigadier General of the Nova Imperial Defense Force, who's son Hamid was a Command Sergeant under his command, the Canadia Family are no strangers to war. Succo "Make the enemy remember who they are fighting." Family Succo (Pronounciation: /sue.co/) Are the pretentious undertakers of jobs that are below the levels of importance for higher up families to attend to, the members of Succo have done nothing but try to impress the family members of the Vespertilo Family for generations, and continue to do so. That said, members of this family possess a keen eye and large amount of creativity. Aguversum "Order is the synonym of restriction." Family Aguversum (Pronounciation: /ah.goo.verre.some/) The nihilist Aguversum family are some of the most dangerous and immoral human beings the House possesses, even lower in moral standards than the Vespertilo Family. Aguversum members care for nothing more than victory, and will do anything to achieve said victory. Caligo "Bring justice to the ignorant, and repose to the arrogant." Family Caligo (Pronounciation: /call.eh.go/) An interesting family within the House. The Caligo Family are comprised of men and woman of Afro-Caribbean descent. While most (if not all) Houses would never have such a race of humans within their House, the members of House Vespertilo have inducted the Caligo Family into their ranks after their Lord Obasi Caligo became Rodrigo Vespertilo's apparent servant. The Caligo Family possesses a sense of hatred and purpose against the Nova Anglian Empire that the other families can't help but respect. Notable Members Alphonse Vespertilo Lord of the House, Ruler of Savilen, Lord of Reaving, The Sapphire King, Rightful Emperor of the Nova Anglian Empire. Dayana Canadia Lady of the House, Queen of Alphonse, The Ruby Queen. Rodrigo Vespertilo Son of Alphonse, Prince of the Vespertilos, The Ivory Knight. Hamid Canadia Cousin and Equerry of Dayana, The Emerald Chevalier. Obasi Caligo Supposed serf of Rodrigo, Ruler of the Caligo Family, The Onyx Templar. Relations with Other Houses House Polophylax It is rumored that the members of House Polophylax have been dealing weapons and other resources with House Vespertilo. Of course, these are just rumors, and are dealt with as such. House Dantus Due to serving alongside each other during multiple wars in the Nova Anglian Empire's history, it is believed that Governor General Vespertilo is still in contact with Lieutenant Callisto. Of course, Both Jasen and all members of House Dantus have stated that ever since their betrayal, House Dantus is prepared to rid the universe of House Vespertilo family members. House Andromeda Due to the murder of Chrystal Solar and many other royal family members of House Andromeda, House Vespertilo has received much attention from the members of House Andromeda. Specifically, the Solar Family. However, other Families have also taken into account the destruction of House Vespertilo, and are prepared to combat them whenever the chance arises. Heraldry The heraldry of House Vespertilo is a Vampire Bat facing forwards, with its fanged maw open.The design also includes three dark blue stripes in the lower right corner. Category:Nova Anglia Category:Anglian Aristocratic House